Driving while engaging in another activity that takes your attention away from driving (e.g., using a phone or “texting,” even eating or tuning the radio) is referred to as “distracted driving” and can result in a motor vehicle crash. In many jurisdictions, distracted driving is illegal. It is believed that every day in the United States more than 9 people are killed, and more than 1,060 people are injured in crashes that are reported as involving a distracted driver.